I Now Pronounce You
by Sweet Peach75
Summary: What happens when Ana thinks she's found "the one" only to have it not be so? She moves on, finds love, gets engaged. Then her past shows up at her wedding causing a huge upset! ONE SHOT! This is my first story, be kind. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

I Now Pronounce You…..

 _What happens when Ana thinks she's found "the one" only to have it not be so? She moves on, finds love, gets engaged. Then her past shows up at her wedding causing a huge upset!_ ONE SHOT! This is my first story, be kind.

 **I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of its characters.**

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me all day, tomorrow." He whispered in her ear while he slid his massive, hard cock into her wet folds. "You feel what you do to me, baby? I love you, my body craves you." "Mmmmmmmm, baby fuck me harder," she pants as he grabbed her pony tail and wrapped it around his wrist, plowing into her from behind. "Harder, baby?" "YES" she screamed. "Your wish is my command, baby." He began to pick up his pace as he slammed into her from behind. The only sounds heard, in the room, were the sounds of their moaning and his hard cock swimming in her pussy juice. "Ahhhhh….I…..I'm…." "I know baby, I feel your walls clenching me. I'm close too, we'll come together… NOW, COME…..NNNNOOWW!" "CHRISTIAN!" She screams as her toes curl and she feels him empty himself into her.

"Th…that was amazing. It always is with you." She said to him as she rests her head on his chest. Just as he began to speak, his cell began to vibrate on the night stand…"bzzzzzzzzzzz…..bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. BBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"SHIT, what!" Ana is jolted from her sleep by her phone vibrating. Who the hell could be calling her at this hour, it's fucking midnight. She needs her rest so she won't be so tired for her wedding day, tomorrow. Her wedding day, she thinks with a hint of nonchalance. Her fiancé, Michael, was any girl's dream come true. He was sweet, charming, a hard worker, and he loved Ana unconditionally. He and her dad got along great and even spent weekends with each…but what if….."Stop it, Ana! That ship sailed a long time ago. No need to look back or think what if." She muttered to herself as she thought of him. He swept her off her feet, he was her first, but she could not move past his insistence on still being "friends" with that woman. How is it that he was still that lost, naïve, little boy who was still stuck in her web of lies, deceit, and debauchery? If only he would have gotten her out of his life, she would not have left him two years ago. She had enough of _her_ vileness and his gullible attitude.

Kate and Elliot tried to get them back together. Even Mia and his parents tried, but how could she tell them why she left him without exposing him. She loved him too much to unearth his secret. It was his story to tell, not hers. She returned all his gifts, did not respond to his texts, did not answer his phone calls. Her heart broke the day she ended it with him. She gave him an ultimatum and he still made excuses for _her_. That was the day that she told him goodbye and she never looked back.

"bzzzzzz, bzzzzzz…. Shit who is calling me?" She wonders as she does not recognize the number. "Hello" her voice squeaks. "A...Ana?" Her heart stops as she recognizes the voice on the other end. It's a voice she had not heard in two years. "Christian?! How'd you get my number? I changed my number two years ago," "I know," he said sounding wounded. "I'm sorry to call you so late, but I…" "So, if you know it's late, why are you calling me, Christian? If you have my number, I'm sure you know what tomorrow is as Kate, Mia and Elliot are a part of it." "Yes, I know what tomorrow is. I was hoping to get a few minutes alone with you. To talk to you, Ana. Please, can we talk? There are some things I need to say to you." "NOW?! You want to say some things to me at this moment, a few hours from my wedding day?! Are you serious, delirious or pissy drunk?" He chuckles at her last comment, "how I do miss that smart mouth, Anastasia. Please Ana. I will not keep you long." As she sighs she finally relents, "fine, but you have 30 minutes!" She can imagine he's fist pumping the air as he says, "Thank you, Ana. If you come outside, you'll see my car sitting to the right." "of course you're outside of my apartment," she mumbles.

As she throws on her robe and puts her hair in a messy bun, she's wonders to herself why she is even granting him this talk. As she makes her way outside and towards his car, Taylor steps out and greets her with a rare smile, "Miss Steele" "Hi Taylor," she smiles at him. As she enters the car, there he sits in all his glory. She swears that in these two years, he has bulked up more and gotten even sexier. "Thank you for seeing me, Anastasia," Christian said as he jolted her out of her thoughts. "Your clock is ticking…..thirty minutes, go." He takes a deep breath before he begins, "Ana I…..I want to apologize to you. I, you were right, about everything. Me, Elena….I put her before you and it was not right. You were supposed to be the most important person in my life and I put you last." "Christian," "No, Ana, let me finish. I may never get the chance to say this again. I cut Elena out of my life and I told my parents…everything…." Ana's hands go to her mouth a she gasps, not believing what she's hearing. "To say they were pissed is an understatement. Mom cried, dad cussed, Elliot and Mia just sat there staring at me. That's when I confessed why you left me. Mom said she does not blame you. The next day, mom paid Elena a visit. Let's just say Grace has a nice right hook," he chuckles. Ana couldn't help but giggle as she pictured the prim and proper Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey slugging Beelzebub…" that is still my favorite sound ever," he said as he gazes at her causing her to blush, "along with your blush being my favorite color." "Christian, I have to go, I…" "Ana I never stopped loving you. It took you leaving to wake me up. I will never stop loving you. I am truly sorry for the heartache I caused you. I appreciate you hearing me out. I know you don't want anything to do with me, anymore. I promise to keep my distance. I am happy that you found love and I hope you have a wonderful marriage. My heart will always be yours, Ana. I…I love you," he says as he leans forward and kisses her cheek with his lips lingering longer than they should as he inhaled her scent.

As she exits his vehicle, her curiosity gets the best of her as she turns back and asks, "what happened to Elena?" As Christian closes the door and rolls down the window, he says, "an anonymous tip was called in to the police. Apparently, I was not the only minor she sunk her claws into. She's currently doing twenty-five years." He says as he smiles brightly.

Ana wakes the next morning, feeling…anxious. She tossed and turned all night thinking of her secret meeting the night before. Her mind easily goes back to hers and Christian's conversation while she's getting her hair and makeup done. Even as she steps into her dress and everyone is oohing and ahhing over her, she's still in her own head. She cannot believe that he finally did it, but two years too late. Why couldn't he have done it when she told him to? Why did he wait so long to see her for who she truly was?

"You look beautiful, Annie," Ray says brining her out of her head. "Thanks, dad" "That Michael is a lucky fellow. He knows he better be good to you, or else," Ray chuckles. "He knows dad," Ana sighs. "Honey, I know I've only done this once, but aren't you supposed to be happy and overjoyed, today? It's your wedding day," Ray says looking at her with concern in his eyes. As she looks him in the eyes, she asks him, "dad when you married mom, were you sure she was the one?" He runs his hand down his face and says, "no, I was not sure, but I was sure about you. I knew you were mine. You gave me the push to go through with it. Annie, is this about Christian?" "Daddy, wh…what makes you think that," he asks not able to look at him. As he lifts her chin, "Because I know you still love him. I'm your old man, but I'm not blind. I know you love Michael, but are you sure?" Chewing on her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay, she nods her head. "Oh, Annie…..just know that I'm in your corner, no matter what," Ray says.

As they make their way to the alter and Ray puts Ana's hand in Michael's, he takes his seat. The minister begins the ceremony as everyone takes their seat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" He did it, he finally did it. Why now, what changed? Why couldn't he have done it before, now? And what was with that dream she had of she and Christian last night. As she let her mind wonder back to that blissful dream of Christian's steel rod parting her folds and finding its way home, she began to get that tingle in her spine. Thinking to herself of all the mind-blowing sex they've have. He took her to new heights sexually. Michael was good, but Christian was…a demigod. Thor has his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, and Christian Grey has his mighty cock, that could make her come several times in several ways…"Do you Michael take Anastasia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do," Michael cheerfully states as he winks at Ana. "Anastasia, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Ana goes to speak and goes into a coughing fit. "May we have some water, please," says the minister. As Michael guides the water to her mouth, "take small sips, baby. Ok?" "Ok," Ana smiles at him. The minister clears his throat and repeats, "Anastasia, do you take Michael to be lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Ummm….ummmmm…" Ana stutters as the murmurs in the audience began to get louder. "Ana?" Kate says as she looks at her friend perplexed. "Will you?!" comes that familiar booming voice that can command any part of her body. "Will you, Ana." "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Michael shouts to Christian. "SECURITY! Escort him off the premises." Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds hold off the security as Christian makes his way down the aisle. "Ana, baby…..I'm sorry, I was wrong. The day you walked out of my life was the worst day of my life. I have not been complete since you left. I know I was the one who drove you away, but baby, I. LOVE. YOU. I love your giggle, I love your blush, I love how you're not a morning person, I love how you don't take my shit and how you put me in my place, I love your love of books, I love your clumsy side. No matter what I do, I cannot get you out of my system. You are my reason for living, you are the breath I take. You. Are. Mine." He says as he gets on his knees in front of her, "Please baby, I love you, I'm sorry, I need you…Please baby, PLEASE," He says as tears are now streaming down both of their faces. "Will you…" the minister begins, "YES, YES, a million times, YES, Christian!" Ana says. "Ana…wh…what?" Michael says as he drops her hand. "I'm sorry Michael. I love him. I always will." He throws up his hands and walks away. "Baby," Christian says as he grabs Ana and kisses her. "Ahem," the minister says, "Is someone getting married today?" "We are," Christian and Ana say in unison. As Ray, Kate, Mia and Elliot witness Ana and Christian's union, Ana could not be happier. After the minister states Christian may kiss the bride, Elliot reminds him, "moms going to kick your ass. You're the first one of us to marry and neither she nor dad were here." "Who do you think told me where the wedding was being held," Christian winks at Elliot.

He dips Ana and whispers against her lips, "finally mine." "Took you long enough, Grey," she counters.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Coward Guest Reviewer who wrote:

 _"_ _StolenSitcomPlot_ _chapter 1 . Jun 24_

 _Why not just name them Dwayne and Whitley? You even wrote the exact words in some cases. Not very original to steal an episode from A Different World and add a lemon. Would have been nice if you also mentioned that - not cool."_

If you had been brave/mature enough to post as yourself and not hide behind your keyboard because you lack the skills to write, I would have told you YES, the idea of my one shot was inspired by the episode of Different World where Dwayne crashed Whitley's wedding to Byron Douglas. I actually responded to another reviewer who told me that it reminded her of that. I advised her that is where the idea came from since it was my favorite episode. This was my FIRST time writing and I did forget to mention, AT THE END, where the idea came from. Each story on FF comes from a book, movie, sitcom, anime that was written/directed by someone else and the wonderful, talented writers of FF expounded/build off of them. Next time, post as yourself and say what you need to say so we can dialogue about it. You're attempt at trying to put down my story did not work. YOU TRIED IT, BUH BYE! I've received a lot of great feedback and several PM's offering GREAT advice, which I will be taking as I'm working on another one shot to post, soon. So, with that being said you unimaginative, mindless twit of a troll, go play in traffic on a foggy day. I thank you kindly for your review, though. It shows me and everyone who read it, how dumb and childish you are. You were probably bulled in school, so now you troll through FF and bully others. It's sad, pathetic, and classless. Again, I thank you and any other guest reviewer/troll for your negative reviews. Your reviews fuel me to get better.


End file.
